


bad boy

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas get's into trouble, Manuel think's it's a perfect time to spank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad boy

The whole dressing room was silent other than the Joachim Löw screaming at midfielder Thomas Muller, Thomas had fallen during a free kick and Joachim was furious with him. The rest of the players were sat around the room shocked. 

Manuel on the other hand couldn't get the thought of spanking Thomas out of his mind, Manuel couldn't understand it he had never had any sexual feeling towards Thomas before. He couldn't wait till Joachim had finished with him so he could grab Thomas and pull him back to his room and smack that beautiful ass. After what felt like a life time Joachim finally dismissed the team. 

Thomas bit his lip and slowly lifted his head from the ground he felt awful, he had never gotten into trouble like this before. 

“Chin up Thomas” Lukas Podolski came from somewhere and kissed him on the head. Thomas managed a smile back but he wasn't in the mood at all, he just wanted to go back to his room and feel sorry for himself. 

“I thought that was harsh on you Thomas” Thomas shrugged and said nothing. Thomas was just walking towards the door when he felt two strong hands grab him harshly from behind “wha-?”  
Thomas tilted his head to find Manuel stood behind him “Oh it's you”  
“come back to my room?”  
“I''m not really in the mood bu-”  
Manuel cut Thomas off “I'm telling you not asking you” 

Manuel pulled Thomas out of the dressing and dragged him onto the team bus raising eyebrows from other team mates on the bus. Manuel found two seats together and pushed Thomas onto them and sitting next to him. 

“What are you doing?” Mesut asked politely  
“Surprise” Manuel smiled back.  
Thomas rolled his eyes and said nothing. 

The bus arrived in minutes to where the team were staying, Manuel wasted no time in dragging Thomas out of the bus and into his room which literally took seconds to arrive, Manuel unlocked the door and pushed Thomas inside then locking it behind him. 

Thomas bit his lip and kept his gaze towards the floor, he was confused, frustrated and quite scared. Why had Manuel brought him here? 

“You've been a naughty boy Thomas”  
Thomas lifted his head and smirked? “what?”  
“You need to be punished” Manuel licked his lips and grabbed Thomas pulling his jeans and boxers off together and laid Thomas over his lap and placing a hard slap on his ass cheek, making Thomas groan, Manuel smirked and slapped him once again harder this time leaving an echo around the room. Manuel quickened his slaps leaving three in a rapid succession earning a surprise groan from Thomas, Manuel felt Thomas' dick twitch against his thigh. The slaps kept on coming the pain felt hot and sharp to Thomas and he knew how red and sore he would feel after but this was just too good. Manuel placed another had smack on his ass making Thomas cry out this time, he was doing his best not to grind his now hardening cock against Manuel's thigh. Manuel this time placed a harder slap onto Thomas' left thigh Thomas screamed this only made Manuel want to go harder. Manuel placed another slap on his right thigh and returned back to his beautiful ass. Manuel placed quick slaps on both ass cheeks as quick as possible only just giving Thomas time to register the pain before then next one came down. Thomas gritted his teeth as Manuel continued his onslaught, palm coming down hard on his prettily presented ass. Thomas' cock was hard and leaking now he was so desperate to touch himself but he didn't want Manuel to know how much he was getting off on this. Thomas cried out again as Manuel's hand struck hard and fast in a particularly painful blow that was sure to have stung Manuel's hand, but Manuel didn’t pause. The smacks kept coming, becoming lighter and lighter as time went on, but no lest painful with the rising tenderness of his bruising flesh. Thomas thought Manuel was just about to stop then. 

“You've” Smack  
Been” Smack  
“a” Smack  
“Naughty” Smack  
“boy” Smack  
“Thomas” Smack

Each slapper harder than the last, Manuel placed one more hard slap onto his ass and then he did stop. Manuel felt Thomas' hard leaking cock pressed against his thigh, He wanted nothing more than to thrust his cock into that red ass and fuck him has hard as possible. 

Manuel took a deep breath and prodded a finger into Thomas' hole hoping Thomas wouldn't reject him, Thomas did nothing so Manuel pushed the digit further into him, Manuel twisted his finger and started to fuck him with it

“More” Thomas groaned  
Manuel couldn't help the smile forming on his face, Thomas was going to get it hard as a prolonged punishment for earlier, Manuel picked up Thomas with one hand and used his other to push off his jeans and boxers finally after a struggle he kicked them off then taking Thomas' body and slamming him against the wall. Manuel just looked Thomas up and down he really was beautiful 

“Give it to me” Thomas said out of nowhere 

Manuel pinned Thomas' body tightly to the wall and slowly began to push into him, he was tight but Manuel hadn't taken the time to properly stretch him, Manuel slid slowly into the hilt trying not to hurt him, Manuel gave him a couple of minutes to adjust then pulling nearly all the way out just leaving in the head and thrust back up into him, making Thomas groan the angle leading Manuel's cock straight onto his prostate, Manuel smirked and pressed his cock against it, then pulling Thomas' body into him arms leaving Thomas impaled on Manuel's dick with the tip pressing right against his prostate, Thomas dropped his head onto Manuel's shoulder as the older man started to thrust up into him again aiming for the prostate every-time leaving Thomas a moaning sweaty mess, Manuel was pounding into him now at a blistering speed, he picked up Thomas' hard and leaking cock and started jacking him off to the same time as his thrusts Thomas was already so close and spurted his load into Manuel's fist. Thomas fell forward with the force of his orgasm leaving Manuel to support all his weight, he held Thomas tightly with his cock still buried deep in his arse he carried Thomas over to the bed and gently laying him there still not removing his cock, Manuel raised Thomas' hips and started to fuck into him again filling with unbelievable amounts of force, Thomas biting his lip through pleasure and pain, Manuel was close now his thrusts had become sloppier and his balls started to tighten, he rode through his orgasm filling Thomas with much slower deeper thrusts then spurting his hot load inside of Thomas. 

Manuel opened his eyes to see Thomas looking up at him with a huge smile on his face “Manuel”  
both players laid next to each other in bed heavily panting, all Manuel could think about was how much he actually did love Thomas. 

“Thomas?”  
“Hmm?” Thomas turned round rather sleepily  
“I think i'm in love with you”  
“really because I feel the same always have”  
“You serious?”  
“I fantasied about what you did to me tonight”

For the first time that night both players shared a passionate kiss and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
